L'amour du risque
by Mlodie-chan
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, jeune adolescent de 16 ans suite à un énième déménagement de ses parents, se retrouve dans la petite ville de Karukura, où s'affrontent plusieurs gangs dont l'un lui fera voir la vie en bleue.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo**

**CHAPITRE 1**

… _...POV ICHIGO..._

Aaaaaah saleté de réveil,toujours à me sortir de mes magnifiques songes, tss, je regarde l'heure qui indique 7h00, je pense à me rendormir mais je me souviens qu'il faut que je me prépare pour entrer dans mon nouveau lycée. Oui moi, Kurosaki Ichigo, 16 ans, a déménagé dans la jolie ville de Karakura. Jolie ville, tu parles dès mon arrivé, j'ai remarqué que cette ville est infestée de gangs en tous genres... Bref je me lève pas très enthousiaste et je file à la douche !

… _...ELLIPSE DOUCHE..._

L'eau m'a fait un bien fou, alala elle a le don de détendre mes muscles. J'enfile mon uniforme, l'uniforme typique du lycée qui est composé d'une chemise blanche passée sous un pull marron sans manche, le tout décoré par une jolie cravate rouge qui suit parfaitement avec le pantalon noir, je prends quelques secondes de mon temps pour regarder mon reflet dans le miroir, je suis assez déçu, j'ai toujours et peu importe ce que je fais ces cheveux roux en bataille, ces yeux marrons tirant vers le doré légèrement bridés, un petit nez droit, et des lèvres pulpeuses légèrement rosées, autant dire qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier.

Bref je me brosse les dents et prends la route direction le lycée de Karakura, quand je dis prendre la route je parle pas d'une voiture hein c'est une façon de parler j'y vais à pieds.

 _...POV EXTERIEUR..._

Dans une rue un peu plus loin, un homme grand et musclé, aux cheveux en bataille aussi bleus que ses yeux qui paraissent électriques, après avoir réglé sa petite affaire, se sort une cigarette et regarde distraitement les passants déambulés quand son regard est attiré par un magnifique roux, aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux dorés.

 _...POV GRIMMJOW..._

Après avoir bien reluqué ce roux, je me rends compte de l'heure et demande à Ulqui de nettoyer, car je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper personnellement.

 _ **-Ulquiorra, tu peux t'en occuper, je dois tracer au lycée ? C'était plus un ordre qu'une question car ce que Grimmjow Jaggerjack disait les autres s'excutaient.**_

 _ **-Hn.**_

Sans plus de blabla, j'enfourchais Panthera, ma moto garée un peu plus loin et me mis en route pour le lycée, çà vous parait étonnent qu'un lycéen conduise une moto ?

Faut dire que quand on est le chef du gang le plus réputé de Karakura, rien ne nous est vraiment interdit eheh! Mon gang se nomme Espada on est une dizaine je pense !

Vous me direz que c'est peu mais pour une ville comme Karakura ce n'est pas mal, surtout que mes hommes sont putain de bons, les meilleurs, il y a Ulquiorra un petit brun aux yeux verts. Ensuite il y a Nell, une grande nana au cheveux et yeux verts avec une poitrine généreuse , il y a Szayel, un étrange gars aux cheveux rose et des yeux marrons tirant vers le jaune. Son frère ILForte, fait également parti du gang un blond aux yeux marrons, disons que leurs relation est pour le moins ambiguë...

Bref continuons, Urahara est un homme pour le moins farfelu, un blond toujours avec son bob, même s' il est bizarre c'est notre fournisseur. Orihime fait également partie du gang, c'est une fille assez chiante avec une poitrine énorme, elle est super niaise et agaçante je ne l'aime pas vraiment.

Si elle est la, c'est juste pour faire plaisir à Tatsuki une amie d'enfance qui fait un peu garçonne avec ses cheveux noir très courts ! La on va arriver à mon très bon pote Kenpachi, il est certes plus vieux que moi, mais son côté sans tact et barbare fait qu'on s'entend super bien, il a les cheveux noirs avec des clochettes au bout, ainsi qu'un cache œil, étant devenu borgne suite une baston qui a mal tourné. Les deux derniers membres du groupe sont les inséparables Madarame et Yumichika, l'un est chauve, avec des tatouages rouges en forme de trait sous les yeux et l'autre se croit magnifique et est brun aux yeux étrangement violets d'où à un œil on peut distinguer quatre plumes, deux rouges en haut et deux jaunes sur le côté. Moi c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack je suis magnifique et je le sais, grand, musclé, des yeux et cheveux bleus électrisants magnifiques... Narcissique me direz vous ? Eh bah non juste réaliste.

Tout les membres du groupe ont des caractères pour le moins spéciaux, Ulquiorra est renfermé et froid, Nell est enfantine, Szayel et Ilforte sont comment dire... euuu.h... Bizarres, Urahara est fou, Orihime est casse couilles, Tatsuki est énergique, Kenpachi est bestial, Madarame est posé et Yumichika est incroyablement narcissique, si je pouvais décrire mon caractère en quelques mots se serait Arrogant, Sadique, impulsif, possessif, jaloux et le plus important PARFAIT ! Oui

même mes défauts sont parfaits, bref avec toute ma parlotte, je suis arrivé devant le lycée, tss, rien que de voir tout leurs visages moches ça me déprime déjà...

 _...Quelque minutes plus tôt...POV EXTERIEUR..._

Trois hommes étaient dans une ruelle dont deux debout et un à genoux devant les deux autres.

 _ **-Putain ! Grouille toi et donne moi le frique connard ou je te bute ! Déjà que tu m'oblige à me déplacer alors que je t'avais laissé deux jours de plus, tu commences sérieusement à jouer avec mes couilles ! s'écrit un bleuté furieux**_

 _ **-Mais...Mais Grimmjow, j'ai pas l'argent, je suis désolé, tu peux pas me laisser un autre délai ? Sil te plaît je te jure que je te paierais ! Paniqua l'homme à genoux.**_

 _ **-Eric, Eric mon pauvre Eric, je ne te donnerai pas de délai, si tu ne peux pas payer tu rends la came ou tu meurs choisi ?!**_

 _ **-J'ai consommé la came mais j'aurai l'argent dans deux jours prom_- Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bleuté lui avait collé une balle entre les deux yeux.**_

 _ **-Eh voila, un autre client de "perdu", tss il casse les couilles à jamais payer ces enfoirés de merde !**_

Grimmjow se sortit une cigarette et regarda distraitement les passants, aucun ne fut alerté par le situation car Urahara avait prit le soin de leurs fournir des silencieux et la ruelle était plutôt lugubre, donc peu ont envie de s'y aventurer.

Laissez des Reviews svp, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo**

 _ **Grimmjow se sortit une cigarette et regarda distraitement les passants, aucun ne fut alerté par le situation car Urahara avait prit le soin de leurs fournir des**_

 _ **silencieux et la ruelle était plutôt lugubre, donc peu ont envie de s'y aventurer.**_ __

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.** _...POV ICHIO..._

Connaissant les diverses étapes d'un changement de lycée, question d'habitude. Attention hein ! Pas que je me fasse souvent virer ou quoi, je suis plutôt calme et studieux. Nan le truc, c'est que mes parents déménagent souvent (c'est déjà la quatrième fois), c'est un peu relou, mais cette fois ils m'ont dit qu'ils comptaient rester ici...Bref donc je disais ? AH oui, question d'habitude je me dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur ou directrice on sait jamais, grâce aux diverses indications

dans le couloir, je trouva assez facilement, je toquais et attendis une réponse qui ne se fit pas tarder.

-Entrez ! Entend dis-je

D'après le timbre de la voix, j'ai le droit à un directeur.

J'entre et m'installe devant lui, il était vieux, très vieux même, il était chauve avec des sourcils longs et une barbe encore plus longue !

-Bonjour, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, je suis un nouvel élève. dis-je même si il devait s'en douter

-Ah ! Je vous attendais mon cher Kurosaki, je suis Yamamoto Genryuusai, directeur de l'école...

J'avais je dois l'avouer, décrochées toutes les informations, je les connaissais déjà ayant changé de lycée quatre fois, pff mais que c'est long,... j'écoutais quand même d'une oreille.

-Voilà votre emploi du temps, votre carnet de correspondance et votre carte étudiant ! Heureux d'avoir fini je les pris avec enthousiasme.

-Merci ! répond dis-je avec un sourire.

-Ah oui ! J'allais oublier, vous êtes en première 4, votre premier cours et SVT avec madame Unohana en salle 156 bâtiment B.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup, bonne journée !

Je sortis du bureau et me vis soulagé, mon emploi du temps n'était pas du tout chargé, par contre je me sentis assez anxieux, j'allais devoir me présenter devant toute la classe, et je suis assez timide, pas non plus comme Hinata dans le manga Naruto hein, mais un peu quand même, quand je ne connais pas, j'ai un peu de mal...

Bref trêve d'inepties, c'est d'un pas lourd que je me dirigeais vers la cour pour chercher ce bâtiment B et cette salle 156, qui je dois l'avouer non pas étaient très difficile à trouver, puisque j'étais déjà devant.

Je soufflais un bon coup, pris mon courage à deux mains et toquais. J'entendis un bref "Entrez !" et poussais la porte, pour me retrouver devant des élèves le regard rivés sur moi...La prof aussi d'ailleurs, je devrais dire quelque chose, nan c'est pas je devrais, c'est je DOIS dire quelque chose !

-Bonjour, je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, je viens d'arriver dans ce lycée suite à un déménagement. dis-je avec entrain.

-Oui, j'avais eu écho d'un nouvel élève, je vous en prie monsieur Kurosaki, allez vous asseoir, regardez, il y a une place à la dernière rangée.

Je ne me fis pas prier et alla m'asseoir.

Un fois assis, je pris la liberté de regarder les élèves autour, il y en avait en tout genres, des élèves aux cheveux blonds, bruns et même bleu...Bleu...Attend deux secondes pourquoi il me fixe comme ça le bleuté la ?! C'est flippant, même si je dois l'avouer il est tout à fait séduisant, de ce que je peux voir il est grand, stylé, des cheveux et des yeux d'un bleus électriques prenant, et de ce que je peux voir sous sa chemise, d'une musculature à rendre jaloux les dieux.

Voyant qu'il continuait à me fixer, je lui offris un petit sourire timide dans l'espoir qu'il se retourne en l'ayant pris la main dans le sac à me regarder, mais ça n'a pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté, puisqu'il m'offrit en retour un sourire animal, très très flippant !

Je détournais le regard et essayais de l'oublier en me concentrant sur le cours.

 _...POV GRIMMJOW..._

La tête dans les bras, le tout reposant sur la table, ma rêverie, fut coupée par 3 petits coups contre la porte d'entrée, je promis pour moi même de défoncer celui qui m'avait sortit de mes songes ! La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un petit roux...Un roux.. Et la se fut le tilte dans mon cerveau !

Eheh mais qui voilà, c'est le rouquin que j'ai reluqué ce matin, je le vis parler à la prof mais n'écouta pas, trop occupé à le détailler, il était canon, oh oui vraiment canon, j'avais dit que je défoncerais la personne m'ayant sortie de ma sieste, heureusement que je n'ai pas précise la façon car lui ce n'est pas au sens propre que je vais le défoncer, avec ses cheveux d'un roux magnifique en bataille, ses petits yeux en amande dorés, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses que j'ai envie de malmener, et la cerise sur le gâteau, ce magnifique petit cul, que je ne pu m'empêcher de mater, en le voyant passer devant moi, pour atteindre la rangée du fond.

Oui, il était vraiment canon. Et puis faut dire qu' un peu de nouveauté ça fait pas de mal, je me suis déjà quasi tapé tout le lycée, un peu de changement c'est agréable.

Oh ! Je crois qu'il ma vu le mater, bon c'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, au contraire, surtout qu'il m'offrit un sourire timide, faisant ressentir en moi quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentit jusqu'à présent, il n'était pas canon, non, il était bandant, oui c'est le mot bandant.

Je lui offrit mon sourire le plus carnassier en retour, pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi même, mais une chose est sur messieurs dames, Ichigo Kurosaki alias la petite fraise, m'appartiendra d'ici peu.

Oh oui ! Il sera à moi !

Et le plan séduction va commencer dès maintenant.

Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, laissez de reviews ! 3


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo**

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki alias la petite fraise, m'appartiendra d'ici peu.**_

 _ **Oh oui ! Il sera à moi !**_

 _ **Et le plan séduction va commencer dès maintenant.**_

 **Chapitre 3**

 _...POV ICHIGO..._

Pfiouuu, les cours étaient enfin fini, je n'en pouvais plus, c'était aussi intéressant que chiant des fois, je rangeais mes affaires et me dirigeais avec hâte dans le couloir pour sortir, il y avait peu de personnes dans les couloirs, en même temps quand tu finis à 15h il y a peu de gens, je me dirigeais donc sans problème vers la grille pour sortir, je vis devant le lycée, une moto blanche magnifique, je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour la regarder, quand j'entendis derrière moi, d'une voix sensuelle

 _ **-Elle te plaît ? je me retournais et levais le tête car cet individu me mettait bien une tête et demi et je tombais dans deux billes bleus qui me fixaient, gêné je répondis**_

 _ **en rougissant légèrement sous ce regard troublant**_

 _ **-Oui, elle est magnifique ! il souri et me répondit :**_

- _ **Je sais, sinon je ne l'aurai pas acheté, c'est Panthera . je ne compris pas tout de suite...**_

 **-Uuumh...Pardon ? Il eu un rire moqueur qui me vexa un peu et en voyant mon renfrognement me dit**

 _ **-La moto c'est Panthera. Ce fut à mon tour de pouffer de rire, ce qui l'énerva vu son sourire qui disparut quelque seconde, avant de le voir réapparaître sur son visage c'était un sourire carnassier, il se lèveaet s'approcha de moi en tendant sa main:**_

 _ **-Grimmjow Jarggerjack. je la serra et sentis un courant électrique me traverser la colonne vertébrale**_

 _ **-Ichigo Kurosaki. Son sourire s'élargit**_

 _ **-Enchanté I-c-h-i-go. Le fait qu'il prononce mon nom de cette façon ne me rassura pas du tout, même si ce mec était incroyablement beau, il ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance.**_

 _ **Je lui répondis sur la défensive:**_

 _ **-Moi de même.**_

D'un coup je me sentis tiré vers l'avant et fut retenu par un corps large et dur, le sien. Je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de moi, ne me laissant aucun moyen de m'échapper, je commença à paniquer et la phrase qu'il me dit à ce moment la, m'effraya encore plus:

 _ **-I-c-h-i-g-o en plus d'avoir un cul de malade, tu sens bon, tu es vraiment une petite fraise à croquer, ce qui ne va pas tarder à arriver, puisque d'ici peu je te dévorerai e-n-t-i-è-r-e-m-e-n-t !**_

Pour le coup je m'énervais, il n'avait pas à parler de moi comme ça non mais oh !

 _ **-Non mais ça va pas ou quoi Jarggerjack ?! déjà de un tu vas me lâcher dis-je en me débattant en vain, sa poigne était trop forte. et de deux, tu rêves, je me respecte, je ne tomberai pas dans ton lit comme ça, et de trois je ne suis pas une fraise !**_

Il se tendit à mes remarques, mais pouffa à la dernière, il n'était pas bien ce mec sérieux !

 _ **-Sache une chose Ichigo, ici c'est moi qui fait la loi et dommage pour toi, j'ai décidé que tu serais le prochain sur ma liste et ce que je veux je l'ai ! dit—il en partant d'une démarche féline. Je dois avouer que e nj'étais pas du tout mais du tout rassuré.**_

 _ **-Tu as un sérieux problème Grimmjow. Dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.**_

Je repris ma route et me dirigeais vers chez moi.

 _ **-Je suis rentré ! J'esquivais de justesse un coup de pied sauté de mon père et lui mis un coup de poing, faut pas s'en faire c'était comme ça entre nous.**_

 _ **-Masaki, ma chérie, notre fils est méchant ! dit-il en prenant ma mère dans ses bras et en pleurant.**_

 _ **Je pouffa, souffla et monta dans ma chambre après avoir fait un bisous sur le front de ma mère. Je m'allongea dans mon lit et me mis à rêvasser**_

 _...POV GRIMMJOW..._

J'étais sur la route menant à la planque, quand je memis à penser à ma petite fraise, c'était vraiment quelque chose celui la eheh ! Je le croyais inoffensif, ce qui est le cas à côté de moi, mais il s'est quand même rebellé ce qui prouve qu'il à un minimum de caractère, la chasse ne va en être que plus intéressante, surtout que j'avais déjà une idée pour la suite eheh ! J'espère que Szayel sera la, sinon je le tue.

 _ **-Szayel ?! Ramène ton cul rose bonbon ici !**_

 _ **J'entendis des pas lents et vis une touffe rose arriver**_

 _ **-Qui a t-il Grimmjow ? dit-il d'une voix lasse**_

 _ **-J'ai besoin que tu trouves l'adresse de quelqu'un pour moi.**_

 _ **Il souffla et me demanda:**_

 _ **-Son nom ?**_

 _ **-Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

 _ **-Et qu'a t-il fait pour que tu veuilles son adresse ?**_

 _ **\- Il est bien trop sexy pour son bien et le mien, si je ne l'ai pas vite, ça va être tendu.**_

 _ **-Viens.**_

Je le suivis dans son bureau, il pianota sur son pc et me tendis l'adresse de Frasy

 _ **-44 rue des Shinigamis.**_

 _ **-Thank's you.**_

 _ **-Hm.**_

Je sortis de la planque et me mis en route pour la maison d'Ichigo avec un sourire qui en disait long sur mes intentions.

Merci de lire cette fanfiction, laissez des reviews et bonne journée ou soirée. ^3^


	4. Chapitre 4 4

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo**

 _ **Je le suivis dans son bureau, il pianota sur son pc et me tendis l'adresse de Frasy**_

 _ **-44 rue des Shinigamis.**_

 _ **-Thank's you.**_

 _ **-Hm.**_

 _ **Je sortis de la planque et me mis en route pour la maison d'Ichigo avec un sourire qui en disait long sur mes intentions.**_

 **chapitre 4**

… _...POV ICHIGO..._

J'entendis 2 petits coups à ma porte, ce qui me réveilla de mon léger sommeil.

 _ **-Entrez !**_

 _ **-Ichi-nii ! dit une petite brune avec un grand sourire.**_

 _ **-Yuzu ! elle arriva sur moi et me fit un bisous**_

 _ **-Où est Karin ?**_

 _ **\- En bas avec papa et maman !**_

 _ **-Humm d'accord.**_

Karin et Yuzu étaient mes petites sœurs, Karin avait les cheveux noir coupé au carré et des yeux noires également, elle était franche et impétueuse, Yuzu elle était

brune avec des cheveux très courts et des yeux marrons elle était l'opposait de Karin, elle était plus douce que n'importe qui et d'une gentillesse incroyable.

- _ **ça a été ta journée Yuzu ?**_

 _ **-Oui et toi nii-san ?**_

 _ **-Oui, oui.. Je n'en étais pas sur moi même**_

 _ **-T'es sur ? dit-elle inquiète**_

 _ **-Oui ne t'inquiète pas !**_

On continua de parler faisant un peu abstraction des bruits en bas, j'entendis juste distraitement mes parents parler et une porte qui se ferme, rien de bien grave.

-Je vais descendre Nii-san à toute !

-Hm.

 _...POV EXTERIEUR..._

Dans le couloir menant aux chambres on vit une touffe bleu demandait à une petite touffe brune ou se trouvait la chambre de son frère...

 _...POV GRIMMJOW..._

Arrivant devant sa maison, je n'hésita même pas et toqua, attendant une réponse, c'est une femme très jolie, brune avec des yeux marrons, grande et élancée qui vint m'ouvrir.

 _ **-Bonjour. Me dit-elle avec un sourire radieux**_

 _ **-Bonjour, je suis un "ami" D'ichigo, est-il la ? dis-je avec un sourire**_

 _ **-Hmm..Oui il est la, entrez. Je fus assez surpris qu'elle m'invite à entrer, honnêtement je pensais juste qu'elle allait dire à Ichigo de descendre et je l'aurai emmené dehors pour faire plus ample connaissance...En profondeur. Je rias moi même à ma pensée.**_

 _ **-Masaki ? dit une voix masculine, un homme brun aux yeux marron vient à côté de, je présume, sa femme, il était assez imposant je dois l'avouer.**_

 _ **-Ah ! Isshin, voici Euhh ?**_

 _ **-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un ami d'Ichigo.**_

 _ **-Oui, voilà un ami d'Ichigo. sourit-elle**_

 _ **-Oooh, vous m'en voyez heureux, à part Renji qui vient dormir de temps en temps, Ichigo reçoit peu de visite.**_

Je tiqua au nom "Renji", je ne connais pas ce gars mais je ne l'aimais déjà pas.

 _ **-Bref, Ichigo est dans sa chambre vous pouvez monter le rejoindre.**_

Je souris a cette remarque.

Il est dans sa chambre hein ? Parfait.

 _ **-Vous pouvez me tutoyer madame.**_

 _ **-Bien, la chambre d'ichigo et la deuxième sur la droite en haut des escaliers.**_

 _ **-Merci.**_

Après avoir discuté un peu, je monta les escaliers, je croisa une petite brune dans le couloir sûrement sa sœur et pour être sur de ne pas me tromper, je lui demande où était la chambre de son frère, elle me l'indiqua de nouveau bien gentiment.

Je toqua à cette porte, un grand sourire carnassier aux lèvres, j'entendis le fameux "entrez" que j'attendais et ouvrit la porte.

Le visage qu'il m'offrit était trop drôle, il était effaré, ce qui me décrocha un nouveau fameu sourire carnassier.

-Yo Berry.

-Qu..qu'est ce que tu fais la Grimmjow ?! Je ferme la porte et m'approche de lui qui était assis dans le lit.

-Je voulais passé te faire un petit coucou "amical".

-Sort d'ici !

-Non, je n'ai pas envie, et maintenant que je suis la, je compte bien rester. dis-je en m'allongeant sur son lit , je mis ma tête sur ses genoux pour l'embêter, et pour sentir cette bonne odeur de biscuit et de fraise, je ris à cette remarque, et apprécia ce sentiment de bien être que j'aime tant quand je suis près de lui...Attend deux secondes c'est moi qui vient de penser ça beurk. Bon allez on ramène le bon vieux Jaggerjack.

-I-c-h-i-g-o ?

-Quoi ? dit-il énervé

-Tu avais dit que tu ne tomberais pas dans mon lit, mais tu n'as pas dit ça pour le tien. dis-je avec un sourire

-Quo_- il fut couper en pleins milieu de sa phrase, en effet, je venais de le pousser sur le lit et m'était mis à califourchon au dessus de lui, je rapprocha mon visage du sien en attendant une réaction, mais il était trop choqué pour réagir, j'allais sceller nos lèvres quand une voix en bas nous interrompit et le fit revenir sur terre, il commença donc à se débattre.

-ICHIGO ? Cria sa mère.

Il continua de se débattre en vain.

-Grimmjow, je dois lui répondre lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

je le lâcha

-Oui maman ?

-Ton ami mange à la maison ce soir, ce n'est pas souvent que tu as de la visite.

-Que..Qu?! il ne pu encre une fois ps finir sa phrase puisque j'avais mis ma main sur sa bouche

-Ce sera avec plaisir madame ! je regarda le visage d'Ichigo et je vis qu'il était furibond mais en même temps je devais saisir cette chance, décidément les parentsd'Ichigo ne devait pas avoir d'instinct pour laisser une panthère approcher leurs délicieuse biche de si près.

je retira ma main de sa bouche et le laissa parler.

-Grimmjow, tu m'énerves pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

-Car je te l'ai dit, tu seras à moi.

-Quoi ?! Encore ça !? C'est hors de question, je n'appartiens à personne et encore moins à toi !

-Hein ? Tu es sur ? dis-je en me rapprochant dangereusement de lui ce qu'il le fit reculer et hésiter

-Cer..Certain,, Son visage se figea en effet à force de reculer il se retrouva bloquer entre le mur de sa chambre et moi, je saisis l'occasion pour m'emparer de ses poignets et les maintenir au dessus de sa tête d'une main.

-Grimmjow que fais-tu ?! Le sourire que je lui offris à ce moment la le terrorisa

_Lâche- moi!

Avec toute l'audace que j'avais, je rapprocha ma tête de son cou et me mis à sucer, mordiller et lécher la peau, dans l'espoir de laisser une marque d'appartenance bien visible.

-ahhh. Ichigo lâcha un petit gémissement, qui me fit sourire contre son cou, une fois le travail finit je regardais la marque rouge violette bien visible sur son cou avec une certaine fierté. Avec ça se Renji devrait s'enlever des idées de la tête quand il reviendrait dormir, tss.

-Et voila Ichigo, une preuve que tu es à moi, tu as ma marque.

-Co..connard. dit-il

-Je sais, je sais.

-Tu fais chier Grimmjow, putain demain je dois voir un ami comment je vais faire maintenant sale con !

-C'est qui cet ami ?

-Renji.

ah cette remarque je tiqua de nouveau et serra les dents.

Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps ! Laissez des reviews et bonne journée\soirée, bisous . ^3^¨


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo**

 _ **-Tu fais chier Grimmjow, putain demain je dois voir un ami comment je vais faire maintenant sale con !**_

 _ **-C'est qui cet ami ?**_

 _ **-Renji.**_

 _ **ah cette remarque je tiqua de nouveau et serra les dents.**_

 **CHAPITRE 5**

… _...POV ICHIGO..._

Après avoir mentionné "Renji", il avait lâché un grognement, je ne compris pas pourquoi.

 _- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a Grimmjow ? lui ai-je demandé septique**_

 _ **-Qui est ce Renji pour toi ?! Me demanda t-il contrarié**_

 _ **-euum, c'est_- je fus coupé par un Grimmjow furieux**_

 _ **-C'EST QUI ?! Je sursauta au ton employé**_

 _ **-Oh calme toi Grimmjow il y à mes parents en bas ils vont t'entendre !**_

 _ **-Ichigo putain de merde pour la dernière fois, qui est ce Renji pour toi ?!**_

 _ **-C'est mon meilleur ami. dis-je sur le coup de la peur, une fois la peur envolée je me demandais pourquoi je m'étais justifié auprès de lui je n'avais aucun compte à lui rendre après tout. Puis de toute façon en quoi ça te regarde hein Jaggerjack ? Dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait provoquant.**_

 _ **-Ça me regarde en tout, je n'aime pas qu'on s'approche de ce qui m'appartient. Il est PD ton Renji ?**_

 _ **-Grimmjow tu m'énerves combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je ne t'appartiens pas ?! Il est bi et n'utilise pas le mot PD s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **-Il est bi en plus ?! Il a quelqu'un ?**_

 _ **-Non je ne pense pas, je verrai demain.**_

 _ **-Hors de question.**_

 _ **-Pardon ?**_

 _ **-C'est hors de question, je t'interdis de la voir. J'éclatais de rire.**_

 _ **-Nan mais tu te prends pour qui Jaggerjack ?Parce que tu me dis de pas la voir je ne le verrai pas ? mais laisse moi rire, demain je verrai Renji, que tu le veuilles ou non.**_

 _ **-Et puis tu as déménagé quatre fois, comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici aussi ?**_

 _ **-Comment tu sais ça Grimmjow ?! Dis-je déstabilisé**_

 _ **-Répond.**_

 _ **-Renji est plus vieux que moi il a 18 ans, et il est indépendant, il a un appart à 10 minutes de**_

 _ **Karakura donc il a demandé à ce que l'on se voit demain car avant on ne se voyait pas souvent .**_

 _ **-Non tu ne le verras pas, je te préviens Ichigo, si je te vois avec lui ça va aller mal. dit-il**_

 _ **-Cause toujours Jaggerjacck, tu ne me fais pas peur.**_

 _ **-Pourtant tu devrais, tu ne connais rien de moi Ichigo, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, mais moi je sais tout de toi, tout. Déclara t-il menaçant.**_

 _ **Je déglutis ce type était flippant.**_

 _ **-Et qui es-tu Grimmjow jaggerjack ?**_

 _ **-Je suis_**_ \- il fut coupé par ma mère qui nous appela pour manger.

Je passa devant Grimmjow sans un regard, et ouvrit la porte pour descendre Grimmjow sur mes traces.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, le regard de Grimmjow et le mien se croisaient souvent, même si je dois l'avouer à chaque fois je détournais le mien car la lueur que je voyais dans le sien m'inquiétait, je ne pouvais pas mettre un mot précis dessus, je dirai de la colère, de l'inquiétude, de l'amour ? DE L'Amour ?! A cette pensée mon cœur loupa un battement mais je me repris bien vite, nan mais ça va pas Ichigo, de l'amour que Jaggerjack éprouverait envers toi mais lol.

Le repas se termina Grimmjow ne chercha pas à me parler il parlait avec mes parents et me regardait de temps en temps et sans plus de question il quitta la maison en saluant tout le monde, il m'offrit une poignée de main qui comme le jour de notre première rencontre, m'envoya une petite décharge électrique qui me fit frissonner, ce que Grimmjow remarqua puisqu'il retrouva son sourire carnassier.

Heureusement mes parents n'avaient pas vu le suçon de Grimmjow, j'avais trouver la technique pour le dissimuler.

… **...POV GRIMMJOW...**

Je quitta la maison des Kurosaki énervé comme jamais. Décidément ce Renji je ne pouvais pas leblairer, il n'avait pas à s'approcher de MON Ichigo, je me posa quand même une question, pourquoi j'étais autant jaloux et possessif avec le rouquin alors que je voulais juste le mettre dans mon lit, et pourquoi quand je lui sers la main je ressens un courant électrique et putain de merde pourquoi il est aussi canon, quand il était passé devant moi pour descendre manger même si j'étais énervé je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler des pieds au cul, mon regard c'est surtout attardé sur son, cul je dois l'admettre.

Le pauvre ne devait pas être bien, il devait s'inquiéter et se demander pourquoi je savais tout ça sur lui, eheh ! Merci Ilforte, ton frère et toi mette bien utile, oui comme Szayel qui à facilement trouver son adresse,sur la route j'avais envoyé un message à son frère Ilforte pour qu'il me donne tous ce qu'il peut trouver sur Ichigo Kurosaki et j'ai retenu un point, je ne sais pas pourquoi celui la en particulier d'ailleurs mais il n'avait eu aucun petit ami, AUCUN, ce qui voulait dire que le pervertir et lui faire connaître le plaisir charnelle me revient de droit, maintenant que je l'ai vu et que je sais ça, je le veux encore plus et je l'aurai.

Je lâcha un :

 _ **-Tss.**_

en me rappelant que demain, si il en avait les couilles il irait voir ce bâtard de Renji, A cette pensée je me sentis bouillir et sortis une cigarette pour me détendre,

zzzzzzz...zzzzzz Mon téléphone venait de vibrer j'avais reçu un message :

 _ **de Nell:**_

 _ **a Grimmou :**_

 _ **Objet : URGENT !**_

 _ **Uss, patron c'est bébé Nell, il y a un gros grooos groooooos problème rentre le plus vite possible c'est vraiment vraiment urgent grimmou. 3**_

 ** _De Grimmjow_**

 _ **a : miss casse couille**_

 _ **objet : aucun**_

 _ **Il y a intérêt que ce soit vraiment urgent Nell je suis pas d'humeur et arrête de m'appeler Grimmou ou je te tue.**_

C'est d'un pas rapide que je me dirigea au Hueco Mundo, notre planque quoi.

J'ouvris la porte sans ménagement et hurla :

 _ **-Bon qui a t-il de si urgent ?**_

Je vis Nell passer sa tête du salon le regard inquiet

 _ **-Aizen est de retour...**_

Je souris

 _ **-Pourquoi tu souris Grimmou, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle nan ?**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment, son retour signifie qu'il y aura un peu d'action dans cette ville pourrit.**_

Oui depuis quelque temps personne n'osait bouger puisque la ville nous appartenait quasi totalement, notre gang et celui d'Aizen ont toujours été en compétition, on est les gangs les plus puissants de la ville, mais depuis peu une rumeur circulait comme quoi Aizen était à l'hôpital suite à une mutinerie dans son gang et à en croire ce qu'a dit Nell il en est sortit

 _ **-Tu as prévenu tout le monde ?**_

 _ **-Oui quasiment.**_

 _ **-Oiii Grimmjow ! Cria Kenpachi, Tu as entendu ? Aizen est de retour ça va saigner mon pote, dit-il avec une tête effrayante**_

 _ **-Oui j'ai entendu ça ! Dis-je tout excité**_

 _ **-Vous êtes complètement tarés les mecs sérieux, je me retourna pour tomber sur Tatsuki et Orihime collée à elle**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ils sont tarés Tat' ? Demanda la greluche avec un air bête**_

 _ **-Pour rien Hime pour rien,**_

 _ **-D'acoooooord repondis celle-ci enjouée.**_

 _ **-Ihihih, je vais devoir refaire le plein de matériels avec cette nouvelle plus ou moins**_

 _ **surprenante du retour de Sosuke,. Declara l'homme au bob.**_

 _ **-Où sont les autres demanda ? Ullquiorra.**_

 _ **-Nous sommes là, ma beauté te manquait Ulqui ? Declara Yumichika des étoiles dans les yeux.**_

 _ **-Le ferme Yumi. Madarame dans toute sa splendeur. Szayel et Ilfrote ne devraient pas tarder. Continua t-il.**_

 _ **-Effectivement nous sommes la. Déclara le rose derrière un blond lui encerclant le taille.**_

 _ **-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est la, j'ai quelque chose à .**_

 _ **-Comme vous le savez Aizen et de retour. Donc restez sur vos gardes et soyez a l'affût du moindre mouvement, je veux que nous ayons une réunion pour faire le point les mercredis et samedis à 20h. Maintenant qu'il est de retour ça va enfin bouger les gars, enfin !**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps, laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

 _ **Bisous bonne journée ou soirée. ^3^**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo**

 _ **-Comme vous le savez Aizen et de retour. Donc restez sur vos gardes et soyez a l'affût du moindre mouvement, je veux que nous ayons une réunion pour faire le point les mercredis et samedis à 20h. Maintenant qu'il est de retour ça va enfin bouger les gars, enfin !**_

 **...CHAPITRE 6...**

… **...POV ICHIGO...**

On était jeudi, un jeudi férié, il était 14h, je devais voir Renji à 15h j'avais 40 minutes pour me préparer et 20 minutes pour faire la route.

Je me leva, ferma mon ordinateur, et alla sous la douche, une fois entré j'ouvrai l'eau qui comme à son habitude détendit tout mes muscles, je repensa a ce que Grimmjow m'avait dit :

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **-Non tu ne le verra pas, je te préviens Ichigo, si je te vois avec lui ça va aller mal. dit-il**_

 _ **-Cause toujours Jaggerjacck, tu ne me fais pas peur.**_

 _ **-Pourtant tu devrai, tu ne connais rien de moi Ichigo, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, mais moi je sais tout de toi, tout. Déclara t-il menaçant.**_

 _ **Je déglutis ce type était flippant.**_

 _ **-Et qui est tu Grimmjow jaggerjack ?**_

 ** _-Je suis__** \- il fut coupé par ma mère qui nous appela pour manger.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je déglutis , mais qui pouvait t-il être, si ma mère ne nous avait pas coupé je l'aurai su, j'étais assez anxieux de voir Renji, si Grimjow le savait qu'allait t-il faire, cet homme me faisait peur.

Je coupa l'eau je demanderai à Renji qui est Grimmjow Jaggerjack il devrait éclairer ma lanterne, oui même si Renji n'habitait pas ici il connaissait tout le monde.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, j'enfilai un caleçon et laissa tomber la serviette, je chercha dans mes vêtement de beaux habits à mettre, j'optai pour un jeans noir moulant, un petit pull gris très classe et une paire de converse blanche, connaissant mes cheveux je n'essaya même pas de les coiffer et alla directement me nettoyer le visage et me brosser les dents, j'avais encore 10 minutes devant moi, j'ouvris mon pc et tapa dans la bar de recherche Google : Grimmjow Jaggerjack. J'allais appuyer sur Entrée quand au même moment mon téléphone se mit à sonné. Je soupira et décrocha

 _ **-Allo ? Dis-je nonchalant**_

 _ **-Ichigo, c'est Renji, je vais arriver plus tôt tu es prêt ?**_

 _ **-Oui je suis prêt du coup je démarre à toute.**_

 _ **-A toute.**_

Je raccrocha et me mit en route.

Cela devait faire 10 minutes que je marchais, quand je percuta quelqu'un :

 _-Oh ! Pardon, je suis désolé. Dis-je_

 _-Ce n'est pas grave. Me répondis une voix mielleuse._

Je leva le tête et tombe sur un homme magnifique, un brun cheveu plaqué en arrière avec un mèche rebelle tombant devant son visage et devant ses magnifique yeux caramels , un nez droit parfait et une bouche gonflé à souhait.

Comme Grimmjow il était grand et musclé, même si je pense que Grimmjow est plus musclé.

Pourquoi est ce que je compare ce bleuté à ce beau brun. Tss.

… _...POV AIZEN..._

 _Putain ! J'étais prêt à sortir les crocs, je viens à peine de sortir de l'hôpital et on me fait déjà chier à me rentrer dedans, j'aillais le castagner, mais je me résigna en voyant la personne qui venait de me bousculer, un roux magnifique, petit, cheveux en bataille ressemblant à un feu sauvage, des yeux en amande dorée, un nez droit, des lèvres pulpeuses dont j'ai envie de m'emparer, au lieu de le mordre, je vais faire connaissance après tout on ne reçoit pas d'aussi joli paquet tous les jours._

 _...POV ICHIGO..._

Le brun reprit la parole :

 _-C'est moi qui m'excuse. Sourit-il_

 _-Non c'est moi je suis maladroit désolé vraiment._

 _-Je vous pardonnerai a une condition mon cher ?_

 _-Kurosaki Ichigo, laquelle euuhh … ?_

 _-Aizen Sosuke, à condition que vous acceptiez de venir dîner avec moi, ce vendredi soir à 20h._

 _-Ah...Euhhhhh..._

 _Il me regarda avec un tel regard que je ne pu refuser._

 _-J'accepte._

 _-Bien nous nous rejoindrons à la fontaine Zanpakuto ça vous va ?_

 _-Oui c'est parfait._

 _-Bien à vendredi Ichigo sourit-il_

 _\- A vendredi. Lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire._

 _Je_ repris ma route et ne mis pas longtemps à rejoindre le café ou Renji m'avait donné Rendez-vous.

 _-Oï Ichigo ! Je me retourna et vit un Renji enjoué s'asseoir en face de moi._

 _-Ça va Renji ?_

 _-Oui et toi ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Bon alors les amours I-c-h-igo ? Me demanda t-il suspicieux_

 _-euuu...rein du tout. Dis-j rougissant._

 _-Vraiment ? J'hocha la tête pour confirmer mes dires_

 _-Et toi ?_

 _-Eh bah tu sais pas quoi Ichi ?! J'ai un copain depuis 1 mois, il s'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki._

 _-Vraiment ? Félicitations Renji._

 _-Merci._

On continua de discuter un bon moment et puis j'osais me lancer sur le « qui est Grimmjow Jaggerjack »

 _-Dit Renji, je peux te poser une question s'teu plaît ?_

 _-Ouais asy !_

 _-Tu connais un certain Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?_

A l'entente de ma phrase son visage blêmit

 _-Oui, pourquoi?_

 _-Comme ça, qui est-il ?_

 _-C'est le chef du gang le plus réputé de Karakura : les Espadas._

 _Je resta de marbre, je savais Jaggerjack dangereux mais pas à ce point._

 _-D'acc...D'accord._

 _-Ne t'approche pas de lui Ichigo, je ne rigole pas, sous aucun prétexte._

Je resta encore quelques heures avec Renji, heureusement pour moi comme avec mes parents il n'avait pas vu le suçon qui commencait déjà à légèrement s'estomper, et je me mis en route pour rentrer chez moi mais à la moitié du parcours, je fus tiré dans une petite ruelle sombre, je me retourna et vit deux yeux bleus, je déglutis, c'était Grimmjow.

Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps. Laissez des Reviews s'il vous plaît ça fait toujours plaisir. ^3^


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo**

 _-C'est le chef du gang le plus réputé de Karakura: les Espadas._

 _Je resta de marbre, je savais Jaggerjack dangereux mais pas à ce point._

 _-D'acc...D'accord._

 _-Ne t'approche pas de lui Ichigo, je ne rigole pas,sous aucun pretexte_

 _Je resta encore quelques heures avec Renji et je me mis en route pour rentré chez moi mais à la moitié du parcoure, je fus tiré dans une petite ruelle sombre, je me retourna et vit deux yeux bleus, je déglutis, c'était Grimmjow._

… **...CHAPITRE 7...**

… **...POV GRIMMJOW...**

J'étais chez moi, dans mon lit, et je me demandais vraiment si Frasy avait été retrouver ce petit con de Renji.

J'essayai de faire abstraction de ces pensées, mais ayant une imagination débordante, je me fis pleins de films et m'énerva tout seul.

Tskk. J'étais perturbé, s' il avait été voir cet enfoiré, ça allait aller mal. Ce qui est à moi est à moi et à personne d'autre. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça avec fraisou mais savoir qu'il pouvait être avec un autre gars m'énervait. Je ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir, mais mes pensées revenaient toujours sur un certain rouquin au cul de ouf.

Ne tenant plus j'envoyai un message à Szayel, il allait me trouver Ichigo en deux secondes.

 _ **De :Grimmjow**_

 _ **A : Szayel**_

 _ **Objet : un bol de fraise.**_

 _ **Yo Szayel, tu peux me trouver Ichigo et me dire où il est stp ?**_

 _ **De : Szayel**_

 _ **A: Grimmjow**_

 _ **Objet : Aucun**_

 _ **Encore lui ? Je te trouve ça tout de suite.**_

 _ **De : Grimmjow**_

 _ **A : Szayel**_

 _ **Objet : Aucun**_

 _ **Merci Bonbon.**_

 _ **De : Szayel**_

 _ **A : Grimmjow**_

 _ **Objet : Aucun**_

 _ **Il est au café « douceur d'un été ».**_

 _Je ferma mon téléphone, et me dirigea vers ce café, comme le hasard fait bien les choses, mon appart se situe à 5 minutes de ce café eheh !_

 _J'allais dans la douche, me lava en vitesse, me brossa les dents, me coiffa, par contre, je pris le temps de choisir mes vêtements, je pris un jeans noir troué au genou, je pris un pull noir, et mis mes superstar noires et blanches._

 _Je ferma la porte, pris l'ascenseur et me dirigea à grand pas vers le café._

 _Arrivé à quelques mètres du café, je serra la mâchoire. D'Où j'étais je voyais Ichigo assis à une table en face d'un mec tatoué partout jusqu'au visage, avec des cheveux rouge attachés en une queue qui me fait penser vaguement à un ananas et des yeux noirs._

 _Alors c'était lui hein Renji ?_

 _Tssss...Dégueulasse._

 _J'attendais et les regardais dans cette ruelle depuis au moins 30 minutes, quand je vis enfin ce bâtard d'ananas se lever et partir, Ichigo faisant de même, ils s'étreignirent, ce qui me fit serrer les poing et partirent chacun de leur côté . Ichigo avançait du mien._

 _Arrivé à ma hauteur je l'attrapais par le bras et le tira vers moi, son visage apeuré me fit décrocher un petit sourire._

 _-Alors Ichigo, tu as oublié ce que j'avais dit?_

 _Je le vis déglutir._

 _-Nan du tout. Je t'avais dit que je faisais ce que je voulais._

 _Même s' il voulait paraître confiant, sa peur se devinait aisément._

 _-Alors il à un copain?_

 _-Oui_

 _-Bien, très bien même._

Qu'est ce que je voulais ? Hein bah c'est évident.

 _-Toi._

 _Sans plus de blabla je plaqua mes lèvres sur les siennes, sous la surprise, il ouvrit la bouche ce qui me permit de faire pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche et allait rejoindre sa consœur dans un ballet enflammé._

 _Je fus surpris de voir qu'il répondait à mon baiser._

 _Après avoir visité de fond en comble sa cavité buccale, je me recula et l'expression qu'il affichait était juste magnifique, il avait les joues rougies, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et les yeux mi-clos encore sous l'effet du baiser. A cette vision mon cœur loupa un battement._

 _-Eh ben petite fraise, je ne te savais pas si ouverte. Dis-je moqueur._

 _-La..La ferme grimmjow, j'ai juste était surpris ! Ça n'arrivera plus._

 _Je dois avouer que même si cette phrase sonnait fausse, elle me fit un peu mal au cœur, je dis bien un peu car Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'est jamais blessé, j'ai trop de fierté pour ça et donc ne laisse rien paraître._

 _-Si tu le dis Berry, si tu le dis._

 _-Je peux y aller Grimmjow maintenant s'il te plaît ?_

 _-je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait avec ce Renji, je t'avais interdit de le voir et tu l'as vu quand même, je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné._

 _-Mais je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner Grimmjow, je t'avais prévenu que je le verrai et je n'ai pas à t'obéir._

 _Je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'on me tienne tête surtout pour un autre mec._

 _-Tais toi ! Tu fais ce que je te dis point._

 _-Non._

 _-Ichigo, ta gueule._

 _-Toi même._

 _Cette dernière remarque me fit perdre le contrôle j'étais déjà à bout du faut qu'il est vu l'autre ananas et il en rajoute en me tenant tête, mon poing s'abattit sur le mur juste à côté de sa tête, et je vis que ma petite montée d'adrénaline a fait son effet puisque je pus lire de la peur dans ses yeux même si je dois avouer que ça me fait chier qu'il eut peur de moi._

 _-Ichigo ?_

 __Qu..Quoi ? Me demanda t-il peu rassuré_

 _-Tu es libre demain soir ?_

 _Il réfléchit et répondit :_

 _-Non ._

 _« Non » ?_

 _-Comment ça « non » ?_

 _-On m'a invité à dîner toute à l'heure._

 _Oh oh, ça va pas me plaire du tout ça._

 _-Qui ? Dis-je en serrant les dents_

 _-Un certains Aizen Sosuke._

 _Ce fut le bug total...Pourquoi ce foutu Aizen a invité MON Ichigo ?_

 _-Comment en est-il venu à t'inviter ?_

 _-Je l'ai bousculé par inadvertance et me suis excusé, il m'a dit qu'il accepterait mes excuses si je venais dîner avec lui._

 _Et ce con à accepté ! Putain Ichigo tu me casses vraiment les couilles._

 _-Tu ne peux pas y aller._

 _-Et pourquoi encore ?_

 _-Aizen n'est pas pour toi._

 _-Ah parce que toi tu es pour moi ?_

 _-... Tu sais qui je suis ou toujours pas ?_

 _-Oui je sais qui tu es._

 _-Bien, Aizen est le chef de gang, du Gotai, c'est notre plus grand rival, et c'est calmement les plus dangereux._

 _-AH..._

 _-Tu veux toujours y aller ? Dis-je sur de ma victoire._

 _-Oui, je ne vais pas refuser au dernier moment._

 _Je perdis mon sourire à ce moment la, Ichigo ne savait pas à quel danger il s'exposait en côtoyant Aizen._

 _-Si tu y vas tu vas être en danger Ichigo._

 _A sa réponse, je craqua complètement pour lui, il était nocif pour moi, C'était mon point faible._

 _-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Dis-je plus pour la forme_

 _-Je ne sais pas, on est censé prendre soins des choses qui nous appartiennent ._

 _-Hn._

 _-Merci Grimm, même si tu es énervant je t'aime bien ! Me sourit-il_

Oh mais moi aussi je t'aime bien Kurosaki, même un peu trop je crois...

Merci, laissez des Reviews svp, bonne soirée ou jounée. **^3^**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo**

 _-Je ne sais pas, on est censé prendre soins des choses qui nous appartienne..._

 _-Hn._

 _-Merci Grimm, même si tu es énervant je t'aime bien ! Me sourit-il_

 _Oh mais moi aussi je t'aime bien Kurosaki, même un peu trop je crois..._

 _._

… **...CHAPITRE 8...**

… _...POV ICHIGO..._

Après cette petite altercation avec Grimmjow, je rentra chez moi sans problème, à croire que depuis que ce bleuté est arrivé ma vie est mouvementée,

Arrivé dans ma chambre je m'allongea sur le lit et repensa aux Révélations que j'avais

eu aujourd'hui ça faisait beaucoup de chose à digérer, Aizen le mec que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure et qui me paraissait toute à fait charmant et en faît un des gars les plus dangereux de Karakura, Grimmjow est le chef de gang, du gang le plus réputé de Karakura et en plus de ça il embrasse comme un dieu.

La pire révélation, celle que j'ai le plus de mal à digérer et que le baisser que Grimmjow et moi avons échangé ne m'a pas du tout déplu, au contraire, j'ai adoré.

Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je ressens pour Grimmjow, mais je l'aime beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, et ça me fait peur.

C'est sur ces dernières pensées que mes yeux se fermèrent pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par ma mère qui me disait de venir manger mais n'ayant pas faim je passa mon tour.

Je me dirigea donc vers la douche et fit couler l'eau sur mes muscles encore endormis de ma précédente sieste.

Une fois lavée, je mis mon réveil demain à 7h00 car oui le jeudi a beau être férié, le vendredi lui ne l'est pas.

J'enfilais un caleçon, me plongea sous les draps pour retomber une fois de plus dans les bras de Morphée.

… _...6H59 POV EXTERIEUR..._

Beeee beeee beeeeep beeee beeee beeeeep

Une main vient s'abattre sur ce bruit qui semblait déranger cet adolescent dans son sommeil.

Il se leva de mauvaise grâce et exécuta sa routine matinal, pour aller au lycée.

...7h45 POV ICHIGO...

Enfin prêt, je me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en disant au revoir à ma mère et pris la route direction le lycée

Je ne fus pas surprit à mon arrivé de voir Grimmjow assis sur sa moto entrain de m'attendre, cette vision me réchauffa le cœur je ne sus pourquoi.

Je fis l'ignorant en passant à côté de lui, il m'emboîta donc le pas tout en me parlant avec son fameux sourire carnassier.

 _-Alors Berry, ça va tu n'as trop rêvé de moi ?_

 _-Nan pas du tout Grimm. J'ai plutôt rêvé d'un beau brun répondant au doux nom d'Aizen._

Je savais qu'en disant ça, j'allais l'énerver, je ne sais pas pourquoi Grimmjow n'appréciait pas que d'autres gars m'approche c'était assez mignon.

 _-T'es sérieux la Ichigo ? dit-il serrant les dents, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota à l'oreille_

 _-Oui ce beau brun dans mon rêve se faisait démonter la gueule par un autre gars aux cheveux bleus encore plus canon que lui._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça mais la réaction qu'il eu me fit plaisir puisque sa mine renfrognée se transforma en un sourire bestial._

 _-Fraisou, arrête de me provoquer ou ça va aller loin._

 _-Qui dit que je parlais de toi ? Dis-je avec un sourire triomphant._

On arriva en classe bien vite il s'installa comme d"habitude à deux rangées devant moi. Même si Grimmjow était un chef de gang, il était vachement sympa.

Le cours avait débuté depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand on entendit frapper à la porte.

 _-Entrez! s'exclama le prof_

 _-Bonjour je suis Shinji Hirako, je suis nouveau._

 _-Encore un nouveau ? Vous êtes le deuxième après monsieur Kurosaki tenez d'ailleurs il y a une place à côté de lui la dernière rangée regardez._

Ce Shinji m'offrit un sourire que je lui rendis.

 _...POV SHINJI..._

Oh ! Alors c'est lui Ichigo. Hmm intéressant.

… _...POV ICHIGO..._

Ce Shinji s'avança vers moi, il était grand, fin des cheveux blonds coupés au carré, des yeux marrons très clairs, et une dentition vraiment étrange...

Il tira la chaise à coté de moi et s'assit.

-Salut , Shinji Hirako. Entendis-je

'-Ichigo Kurkosaki enchanté.

-Moi aussi, vraiment. Dit-il avec un sourire que je lui rendis.

On continua à parler le reste des cours, on avait fait plus ample connaissance, il était vraiment gentil, c'était vite devenu mon ami.

Arrivé à la dernière heure de cours, Shinji se rassit à coté de moi , le cours avait commencé, quand je sentis un regard pesant sur moi.

Je me retourna et vit Grimmjow me fixé.

… _...POV GRIMMJOW..._

Ichigo et ce Shinji avaient l'air de vachement bien s'entendre, ce qui ne me plut pas vraiment. Tss, Je n'aime vraiment pas que quelqu'un s'approche d'Ichigo. Vraiment pas.

Le cours se termina, je n'attendis pas Ichigo, il devait être encore avec ce Shinji.

Je m'assis à ma place habituel jamais personne à côté de moi.

Le cours venait de commencer, je me retourna vers Ichigo et le fixa.

Ils n' arrêtaient pas de parler et Ichigo ne lui faisait que des sourires.

Ichigo vit que je le fixais, et je ne compris pas l'expression qui passa dans ses yeux.

3 petits coups retentir à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur Nnoitra Gilger, Mon ancien plan cul, même si ce n'est pas le top niveau beauté, il est super bon au pieu, l'un de mes meilleurs coups.

Je fus étonné de voir qu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, ça ne me déplut pas, ne pouvant pas parler avec Ichigo et le baiser, je vais me rabattre sur Nnoitra, même si je ne ressens pas la même chose qu'avec Ichigo.

 _-Salut G-r-i-m-m-j-o-w._

 _-Yo Nnoitra._

 _-Tu me manques un peu Grimmjow, ça te dit ce soir 21h chez toi ?_

 _Eheh ! Que je suis chanceux, je n'ai pas besoin de demander, il vient tout seul._

 _-Hn._

 _-Bien à ce soir._

et il ne me parla plus le reste du cours.

je ne me retourna pas sur Ichigo non plus.

La cloche sonna, les cours étaient finis, je sortis et vis Ichigo m'attendre, je passa à côté de lui sans un regard, après tout il ne s'était pas gêné pour m'ignorer.

Il retint mon bras.

 _-Grimmjow, désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé._

 _-M'en fou tu fais ce que tu veux. Je retira mon bras et partis, mais ses mains retinrent une deuxième fois mon bras._

 _-Putain Ichigo lâhce-moi !_

 _-Non !_

 _-Tu me casse les couilles la, lâche moi ! Ma phrase fut coupée par deux lèvres se posant délicatement sur les miennes._

 _-Écoute moi maintenant s'il te plaît !_

 _-Hn._

 _-Tu veux bien venir manger une glace avec moi ?_

 _-Hn. bizarrement je n'étais plus du tout énervé._

 _On était arrivé chez le glacier, un silence s'était installé depuis le bisou._

 _-Hey Ichigo, on recommence quand tu veux. Dis-je_

 _-Arrête Grimmjow. Rougit-il je me rappela de la phrase qu'il m'avait dite plus tôt._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Eh ben petite fraise, je ne te savais pas si ouverte. Dis-je moqueur._

 _-La..La ferme grimmjow, j'ai juste était surpris ! Ça n'arrivera plus._

 _Je dois avouer que même si cette phrase sonnait fausse, elle me fit un peu mal au cœur, je dis bien un peu car Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'est jamais blessé, j'ai trop de fierté pour ça et donc ne laisse rien paraître._

 _-Si tu le dis Berry, si tu le dis._

 _FINFLASHBACK_

 _-Tu n'avais pas dit que c n'arriverait plus hein ? Dis-je moqueur._

 _-A partir de maintenant, ça n'arrivera plus vraiment ! dit-il le rouge aux joues encore plus présent._

J'arrêtais de parler de ça et on alla s'asseoir sur la terrasse du glacier.

 _-Grimmm ?_

 _-Hn ?_

 _-Bah tu vois pour ce soir-__

Je le coupa ne voulant pas l'entendre me parlait de ça.

 _-Je m'en fou de ce soir._

 _-Non mais laisse-moi parler, Si j'y vais c'est pour mettre les choses aux claires, qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous, mais...mais j'ai peur._

Ces derniers mots avaient été chuchoté mais je les entendis.

 _-Si tu as un problème avec Aizen tu m'appelles._

Après ça on partit chacun de notre côté. J'étais vachement inquiet pour ce soir.

Laissez des reviews, bonne jounrée ou bonne soirée. ^3^


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo**_

 _ **Attention mini lemon !**_

 _-Nan mais laisse-moi parler, Si j'y vais c'est pour mettre les choses aux claires, qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous, mais...mais j'ai peur._

Ces derniers mots avaient été chuchoté mais je les entendis.

 _-Si tu as un problème avec Aizen tu m'appelles._

Après ça on partit chacun de notre côté. J'étais vachement inquiet pour ce soir.

 **...CHAPITRE 9...**

… _...POV ICHIGO..._

Je me prépara, même si je ne comptais rien avoir avec Aizen, je pris soins de choisir mes vêtements, c'était quand meme un rencard.

Je mis un jeans gris moulant, un chandail noir, et mes converse

Je finalisais le tout en mettant du parfum, descendis, pris ma veste noire également et me mis en route.

Arrivé au point de rendez-vous, je vis Aizen.

Il était magnifique ! Un jeans noir, une chemise blanche le moulant à la perfection, des mocassins noirs également et un long manteau feutré gris.

Il avait la classe.

 _-Bonsoir Ichigo. Ses yeux me détaillant de haut en bas._

 _-Bonsoir._

 _-Vous êtes très beau Ichigo. me dit-il avec un sourire._

 _-Merci, vous aussi. Dis-je en rougissant légèrement ce qui valut un gloussement de sa part._

 _-Nous allons manger Italien ce soir c'est bon ?_

 _-Oui avec repas se passa dans la tranquillité._

On était arrivé au dessert.

… _...POV GRIMMJOW..._

Nnoitra venait d'arriver, avant de commencer les choses sérieuses, je lui proposa un verre.

 _-Tu veux un verre Nnoi' ?_

 _-Nan je te veux toi. dit-il en me sautant dessus, je ne me fis pas prier et réponds au baiser qu'il me donna en me sautant dessus._

Je le poussa dans ma chambre, pas besoins de douceur avec Nnoitra, j'arrachais ses vêtements sans ménagement, enleva les miens, je l'allongea sans délicatesse sur le lit,

je me mis au dessus de lui, mais Nnoitra voulait autre chose.

Il me poussa, je me laissa faire et je le vis descendre vers mon entre jambe gonflé.

Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur mon membre pour l'embrasser délicatement, avant de l'avaler et de commencer un rapide va et vient.

Nnoitra faisait les meilleurs pipe.

Me sentant au bords de la jouissance, je l'attrapa sans ménagement et le mit à quatre pattes devant moi, je le prépara vite fait, Nnoitra n'aimait pas la douceur, je pris dans mon tiroir du lubrifiant, j'en enduisis mon sexe et le plaça devant son entrée, j'allais le pénétrer en une poussé, quand je vis le visage D'ichigo apparaître devant moi.

 _-OOh Grimjow t'attend quoi la !_

Je me ressaisis et ressaya une nouvelle fois, pour encore revoir le visage d'Ichigo. Ce qui m'énerva énormément. Je ne pouvais baiser n'importe qui. Il fallait que se soit Ichigo.

 _-Casse toi Nnoitra, j'ai plus envie de te baiser._

 _-T'es sérieux la Jaggerjack ?_

 _-Casse-toi lui répétais-je menaçant._

Nnoitra partit je me rallongea dans mon lit, mon membre gonflé, était redevenu mou je pris mon pc, feuilleta un peu le net et m'endormis des images d'Ichigo dans la tête.

… _...POV EXTERIEUR..._

Dans un petit restaurant Italien deux hommes parlaient autour d'un tiramisu pour l'un et d'une gl ace italienne pour l'autre.

… _...POV AIZEN..._

Décidément cet Ichigo me plaisait vraiment déjà quand je l'avais vu arriver je l'avais trouvé sublime, mais sa personnalité était tout à fait séduisante également.

 _-Dite Ichigo ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Puis-je vous inviter ?_

 _-Non, non c'est bon je vais payer ne vous en faites pas;_

 _-Non j'insiste je vous invite._

je donna l'argent au serveur sous son mécontentement, ce qui me décrocha un sourire.

On sortit du restaurant, je le voyais tendu.

 _-Pourrions nous avoir de nouveau un rendez-vous ? je demande sur qu'il allait accepter_

 _-Euuuh...Quand ?_

 _-Lundi ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas, désolé._

 _-Et vendredi prochain ?_

 _-Non plus désolé. Déclara-t-il mal à l'aise._

Je voyais bien qu'il cherchait à m'esquiver, ce qui m'agaça.

 _-Bien dans ce cas échangeons nos numéros et nous nous mettrons d'accord pour une date._

 _-Oui ça me va._

Et sur cet échange de numéros nous nous séparâmes.

Je t'aurai Ichigo, je t'aurai.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo**_

 _-Bien dans ce cas échangeons nos numéros et nous nous mettrons d'accord pour une datte._

 _-Oui ça me va._

Et sur cet échange de numéros nous nous séparâmes.

Je t'aurai Ichigo, je t'aurai.

… _ **...CHAPITRE 10...**_

 _...POV EXTEREIUER..._

Cela faisait 1 semaine que le rendez vous avec Aizen était passé, Ichigo recevait des messages tous les jours pour confirmer une date de rendez vous qu'il refusait tous.

Le brun fulminait de ces refus.

Pendant ce temps notre rouquin et le bleuté s'étaient fortement rapprochés durant cette semaine. Vraiment beaucoup.

Du côté du bleuté, les différentes réunions pour parler d'Aizen, avaient toujours les mêmes résultats personne ne trouvait rien, Aizen ne bougeait pas il ne faisait aucun geste, ce qui les étonna tous, mais les rassura également.

Pendant cette semaine Grimmjow avait présenté les membres du gang à Ichigo.

Ils appréciaient tous l'adolescent comme lui les appréciait.

… _...POV ICHIGO..._

J'étais au lycée, ayant un prof absent, j'étais dans le cours à lire un bon bouquin, quand je fus déranger par Shinji.

- _Ichigo ?_

 _-Oui ? dis-je en sortant le nez de mon bouquin._

 _-Tu fais quelque chose après les cours ?_

 _je réfléchis et répondis un "non"._

 _-Tu veux bien venir faire un tour avec moi ?_

 _-D'accord._

 _-Bien Ichigo à toute à l'heure._

 _-Oui._

Les cours se finirent assez vite, j'étais assez pressé de sortir après l'école à part Grimmjow et Renji je ne voyais quasi personne. D'ailleurs en parlant de Reni,

il faudra qu'on se que Shinji me le propose me fait énormément plaisir.

A la fin des cours je partis joindre Shinji quand je fus intercepté par Grimmjow.

 _-Tu vas ou Ichigo ?_

 _-Je sors faire un tour avec Shinji. je le vis se renfrogner._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-ll m'a proposé._

 _-Hn. et c'est sur cette "phrase" qu'il me relâcha et que je partis voir shinji._

 _-Yoo. me dit-il_

 _-Salut._

 _-On va ou Shinji ?_

 _-C'est une surprise Ichi'_

 _-D'acc._

Je suivis Shinji, je ne voyais pas du tout où on état mais je lui fis confiance.

D'un coup il bifurqua dans une petite ruelle ce qui me fit paniquer.

 _-Shinji pourquoi on est la ?_

 _-T'inquiète Ichigo ça va aller, me dit-il avec un sourire Triste, j'allais répondre quand je sentis un coup sur ma nuque et la le trou noir._

…...POV GRIMJOW...

Je courus comme un dératé vers le QG, ça faisait 6 heures qu'Ichigo, était partie avec Shinji, rien de bien inquiétant en soi, mais qu'il ne réponde pas aux messages, aux appels ça c'était inquiétant.

-Bordel Szayel ! ça fait une heure qu'on cherche, il y a toujours rien ?!

-Nan Grimmjow, rien.

ZZzzzzzz ZZzzzzz mon téléphone vibra, j'avais reçu un message, au fond de moi j'espérais pour que ce soit Ichigo.

De :Inconnu.

A : Grimmjow

Objet : Ichigo

Yoo Grimmjow.

J'aime bien Ichigo et ça me fait chier que ça se passe comme ça, donc je vais te dire où il est, il est à la soul society, Aizen le veux.

Je blêmis.

 _-Qu'est ce qui se passe Grimmjow ? demande Nell_

 _-C'est Aizen qui à enlevé Ichigo. Ils sont à la Soul Society._

Je vis rouge et péta un plomb.

 _-Cet enfoirée d'Aizen, je vais l'envoyer à l'hôpital pour le restant de sa vie ce sale fils de pute ! Je retourna la table sous l'énervement._

 _-OOOh calme toi! me cria Kenpachi_

 _-Ta gueule ! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait toi de savoir que la personne que tu aimes est en entre les mains d'un enfoiré pourri jusqu'au cul !_

Personne ne dit plu rien. Je venais de réaliser ce que j'avais dit. J'aimais Ichigo.

 _-Tu aimes Ichigo ? me demande Ilforte perplexe_

 _-Hn._

 _-Bien, dans ce cas on perd pas de temps et on va niquer ce Aizen ! Déclara Tatsuki._

 _-Avant ça un petit récapitulatif, combien il y a de membres dans le gang d'Aizen ? Demandais-je_

 _-Pourquoi cette question Grimmjow ? demanda Ulqiorra Impassible._

 _-Pour savoir, combien on a de personne à éclater. dis-je_

 _-Il y Shuuhei, Hallibel, Stark, Gin, Hinamori, Rengiku, Toshiro, Shunsui, Ukitake, Yammy, Tosen,Tsukishima._

 _-Bien, donc alors, Tats' tu t'occupes de Rengiku, Orihime de Hinamori, Nell tu te fais Hallibel, Madarame, tu prends Shuuheei, Yumi tu prends Yammy, Kenpachi tu prends_

 _Shunsui et Ukitake, Uhahara tu prends Gin, Ilforte tu prends Toshiro, Szayel tu prends Tosen, je prend le rêste._

 _-Et vous me laissez Aizen._

 **Merci, laissez des reviews, bon soirée ou journée. ^3^**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo**

 **Attention debut de viol dans cette scène !**

 _-Il y Shuuhei, Halibel, Stark, Gin, Hinamori, Rengiku, Toshiro, Shunsui, Ukitake, Yammy, Tosen,Tsukishima._

 _-Bien, donc alors, Tats' tu t'occupes de Rengiku, Orihime de Hinamori, Nell tu te fais Halibel, Madarame, tu prends Shuuheei, Yumi tu prends Yammy, Kenpachi tu prends_

 _Shunsui et Ukitake, Uhahara tu prends Gin, Ilforte tu prends Toshiro, Szayel tu prends Tosen, je prends le reste._

 _-Et vous me laissez Aizen._

… _ **...CHAPITRE 11...**_

..…..POV ICHIGO...

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, j'étais attaché sur une chaise, je ne pouvais pas bouger, je regarda autour de moi, les murs étaient gris et sales, le sol était en piètre état.

Au loin, dans la pénombre, je vis une silhouette se distinguer de cette inquiétante obscurité. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour identifier cet inconnu, mais quand je le reconnus, la peur et la surprise se reflétèrent sur mon visage, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire dément.

Il me chuchota dans l'oreille, de sa voix qui se voulait séductrice et qui me fit frissonner de peur:

 _-Bien dormis I-Chi-go ? il pris bien le temps de décortiquer mon prénom, ce qui me fit paniquer d'autant plus._

 _-Aizen ?! Relâchez-moi tout de suite ! criais-je, il fit une mine triste et répondit,_

 _-Mais voyons Ichigo, maintenant que je t'ai, je ne compte pas te lâcher de si tôt. Je lâcha un petit cri de peur. Mais avant faisons les présentions, les gars entrez !_

La porte s'ouvrit sur plusieurs personnes.

 _-Alors Ichigo, je vais te présenter, alors les gars voici Ichigo !_

Chacun leur tour ils me détaillèrent.

 _-Voici Hallibel et Stark . il me montra une belle femme blonds aux yeux bleus avec une opulente poitrine et un homme brun endormi._

 _-Ensuite tu as Gin et Tosen, il pointa du doigt, un homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux tellement bridées qu'on en voyait pas la pupille, il me montra ensuite une homme_

 _noir, aux long cheveux brun, avec des yeux recouverts d'un étrange voile blanc._

 _-Il y a Rengiku, Hinamori et Toshiro, je vis une femme rousse aux yeux également bleus avec elle aussi une énorme poitrine, une petite brune ces cheveux attachées en chignon_

 _et un petit homme aux cheveux étrangement blancs pour son âge et avec des yeux bleus lui aussi._

 _-Je te pressente, Shuusui et Ukitake, c'était un brun et un gris._

 _-Et enfin Yammy et Shuuhei, Je vis un homme extrêmement grand avec un sourire de psychopathe sur le visage. Quand à l'autre Shuunsui, c'était un brun avec un tatouage à l'étrange_

 _chiffre 69 dessus, il me regardait avec la même lueur dans les yeux que celle d'Aizen avec de la perversité et du désir, ce qui ne me rassura pas du tout, je pris la parole:_

 _-Pourquoi me les présentez vous ? Je m'en fiche, je ne compte pas rester ici. Et c'était vrai, je ne comptais pas rester ici, je savais au fond de moi que Grimmjow viendrait, j'en étais sur._

 _-Figure toi Ichigo que tu vas rester un moment ici, vaut mieux que tu connaisse les habitants. Bon Maintenant laissez nous, j'ai des peti_ tes affaires à régler avec monsieur Kurosaki.

Le sourire qu'il affichait en disait long sur ses intentions. Il voulait me faire passer à la casserole. Sauf que j'étais vierge, et je comptais offrir ma virginité à Grimmjow, car j'avais ouverts les yeux il y a quelques temps déjà et j'étais amoureux de Grimmjow. J'allais tout faire pour retarder l'échéance.

Du mieux que je pu, je me débattis sur la chaise quand je le vis s'approcher.

 _-Oi, Ichigo ça fait 6 heures que tu dors, d'où sors tu toute cette énergie ? Je me demande d'ailleurs d'où tu sors toute cette énergie eheh, mais ne t'inquiète pas_

 _avec ce que je vais te faire, tu vas vitre être épuisé. Dit-il avec sadisme,._

6 heures que je dormais hein ? Le coup devait vraiment avoir été violent.

Je continua de me débattre, sous le rire fou d'Aizen, mais par manque de chance je tomba à la renverse, les liens et la chaise m'empêchant de bouger.

Je vis Aizen se mettre à genoux devant moi et à détacher les liens de la chaise, je me dis qu'heureusement il lui restait un peu de raison et qu'il allait me relâcher, mais je me

trompais sur toute la ligne, puisque la seule chose qu'il fit c'est rattacher mes mains ensembles, laissant mes pieds libres, le voyant se mettre à califourchon au dessus de moi, je paniqua et essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds mais en vain, il bloqua mes jambes je ne sais comment me laissant sans défense, à sa merci.

Je le sentis enlever mes vêtements, il glissa sa tête dans mon cou, suçant la peau au passage et descendit sur le torse laissant des marque, j'eus des frissons oui, mais de dégoût

cet homme me dégoûte, lui que je trouvais séduisant était en faît un monstre, je le vis commencer à se déshabiller à son tour de sa main libre et entamer un va et viens sur mon sexe de l'autre, je n'avais même pas d'érection, tellement j'étais dégoûté et effrayé, ce qu'il remarqua puisqu'il se vexa un peu a cet réaction et se finit de se déshabiller avant d'empoigner son sexe et d'entamer un va et vient pour le faire se dresser complètement alors qu'il était irrigué à moité.

Je le sentis écarter mes jambes et se positionner entre elle, je commença à pleurer en sentant la tête de son sexe contre mon intimité, j'allais avoir très mal, je n'étais peut être pas expérimenté en la matière, mais je savais que pour monsi de douleurs il fallait une longue préparation surtout pour la première fois mais Aizen pour ce viol un viol, comptait vraiment faire ça comme un animal, je le sentis pousser pour tenter de forcer le passage et ne pu retenir un cris de douleur.

C'est à ce moment la que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Grimmjow passant du rouge au blanc devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et fonça sur Aizen pour le rouer de coups, je n'avais jamais vu Grimmjow comme ça, j'étais effrayé il n'arrêtait pas de 'l'insulter et lui dire qu'il allait le tuer, j'avais vraiment peur.

… _...POV GRIMMJOW..._.

On était arrivé depuis une dizaine de minutes avec l'équipe, on se rappela le plan une dernière fois et on partit à l'action, on pénétra sans mal à la Soul Society,

Tout le monde tenait son rôle tous se passa bien, je vis Tsukishima arrivait vers moi, il voulut me mettre un coup de poing que j'esquivais facilement et lui mis un coup derrière la nuque qui l'envoya aux pays des rêves.

Le plus difficile rester Stark, il était vachement fort, s' il dormait c'était parfait.

Je m'approcha discrètement et par chance Stark dormait, je me dirigea donc vers la seule salle de l'entrepôt où Aizen devait être avec Ichi.

J'ouvris la porte sans ménagement et la scène sur laquelle je tomba, me fit voir rouge.

Ichigo et Aizen étaient à poil, ce bâtard au dessus d'Ichigo attaché prêt à le pénétrer, ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, je l'insulta et lui sauta dessus, je n'étais plus moi même, je ne me contrôlais plus.

 _-Enfoirée de bâtard de fils de pute ! Aizen je vais tuer, je te jure que je vais te tuer sale enfoi_ ré !

Je l'enchaîna de coup de poings au visage, son visage était déformé et en sang, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, c'est Nell, qui devait en avoir finis avec Hallibel qui me sortie de ma fureur.

 _-GRIMMJOW ! Cria-t-elle Ichigo à déjà peur n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît_!

A cette phrase j'arrêtai tout et me retourna sur ma petite fraise qui était de nouveau habillé, je présume que c'est Nell., elle était tétanisée et trembler de son être, je n'aimais pas le voir aussi vulnérable, m'étonnant moi même de tant de douceur, je le pris délicatement dans mes bras et le serra de façon protectrice et possessive, il se détendit, il releva le visage vers, moi et m'offrit un

sourire fragile, pris d'une pulsion, je déposa délicatement mes lèvres sur le siennes et les retira quelques secondes plus tard, le baiser n' avait pas était brutal au contraire, il avait été extrêmement doux.

 _-Nell, comment ça se passe de l'autre côté ? demandais-je ayant repris mon sang froid_

 _-Ils en ont tous quasiment finis._

 _-Bien, je rentre avec Ichigo, je peux vous laisser le rêste ?_

 _-Oui mais comment tu vas rentrer, on est venu en camion ?_

 _-J'ai demandé à un ami de m'amener Panthera elle devrait être devant._

 _-D'accord._

 _-Je compte sur vous les gars._

 _-T'inquiète Grimmou._

Je ne fis même pas attention a sa dernière phrase, je pris juste Ichigo avec moi et l'emmena hors de cet endroit crasseux, comme prévu, Panthera était devant, à la vision de la moto Ichigo sourit.

- _Monte Ichi'_

 _-On va où Grimm ?'_

 _-Chez moi, il faut que je te nettoie de cet ordure._

Je ne rigolais même pas j'étais sérieux.

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Tu ne veux pas ?_

 _-C'est le seul moyen de me nettoyer ?_

 _-Pour moi oui..._

 _-Bon...D'accord._

Au fond de moi j'étais très heureux.

Ichigo monta derrière moi et on se mit en route pour chez moi.

Merci beaucoup, encore un chapitre et c'est terminé, au prochain chapitre Lemon!

(Laissez des reviews svp) bonne soirée ou journée bisous ^3^


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo**

 **Attention LEMON !**

 _Chez moi, il faut que je te nettoie de cet ordure._

Je ne rigolais même pas j'étais sérieux.

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Tu ne veux pas ?_

 _-C'est le seul moyen de me nettoyer ?_

 _-Pour moi oui..._

 _-Bon...D'accord._

Au fond de moi j'étais très heureux.

Ichigo monta derrière moi et on se mit en route pour chez moi.

… **...CHAPITRE 12...**

… _...POV EXTERIEUR..._

Deux jeunes hommes sur une moto venaient d'arriver chez le bleuté, ils descendirent, et pénétrèrent dans le hall, menant à l'appartement.

Un silence régnait entre eux, aucun n'esquissaient le moindre mouvement.

Il prirent l'ascenseur, le bleu appuya sur le numéro 4 et l'ascenseur se mit en marche.

 _-Écoute Ichi' tu n'es pas obligé. Avait déclaré le bleu_

 _-Si je le veux, je veux être propre Grimm' .Dis le roux_

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage souhaité, ils prirent la directions de l'appartement numérote 30 et entrèrent.

L'appartement était simple, mais classe, les murs étaient blancs, le sol avait une moquette marron, un canapé et un écran plat était disposé dans un coin du salon, ainsi

qu'un ordinateur, une table trônait au milieux, le salon donnait sur une cuisine ouverte qui comprenait un bar, le roux fut coupé dans son observation.

 _-Viens Ichi ma chambre est la bas._

Le dit Ichi le suivit.

En entrant dans la chambre du bleuté, il fut surpris de la voir aussi simpliste, il y avait un bureau dans un coin, un lit assez grand au milieu avect des draps blancs

et une couette beige, ainsi que des oreillers blancs, les murs était marrons claires, et le sol dans un bois très beau.

Le rouquin se fit pousser dans le lit par un bleuté assez excité.

Sans plus d'attardement, le bleuté se mit à déshabiller le roux, En voyant les suçons laissés par Aizen, il prit le soins de repasser au dessus pour laisser sa marque à lui et le "nettoyer".

Grimmjow s'attaqua au pantalon d'Ichigo, il le fit descendre lentement, remontant avec sa bouche sur les tétons et arrachant des gémissement de plaisir à son amant

 _-Hnnn._

Une fois le pantalon retiré, Grimmjow continua son ascension sur le sexe tendue d'Ichigo, il donna quelque coups de langues, faisant languir sa victime.

 _-Grimm s'il te plaît._

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Grimmjow, il prit le membre en bouche totalement arrachant de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir à Ichigo.

 _-Aah..Hmm...Grimm._

Ichigo n'en menait pas large, le supplice que lui faisait subir son bourreau était trop dur, il en venait à bout.

 _-AAAH! Le cri plus fort que les autres d'Ichigo signifiait qu'il avait atteint ses limites_

Le bleuté fut surpris quand sa petite fraise se déversa dans sa bouche sans prévenir, mais il avala le tout.

 _-Grimm' je suis des désolé vraiment !_

 _-T'inquiète Berry tu es délicieux. Ichigo rougit à cette remarque, ce qui du point de vu du bleu le rendait encore plus adorable. Mais maintenant Ichigo, on va passer au_

 _vrai nettoyage,._

Sans plus de chichi, le bleuté allongea Ichigo sur le lit, finit de se déshabiller et présenta 3 doigts à l bouche d'Ichigo que celui ci pris en bouche et humidifia sachant bien ou ils allaient finir.

Grimmjow trouvant ses doigts bien humidifiés, les retira de sa bouche et les plaças à son entrée.

Il en fit pénétrer un, le visage d'Ichigo se tordit d'inconfort sous l'intrusion il commença un va et viens pour le détendre.

Une fois Ichigo détendu du premier doigt, il en fut pénétrer un deuxième et fit un mouvement de ciseaux, ce qui fit se crisper de douleur le visage d'Ichigo.

Mais le troisième doigt était le pire puisque Ichigo ne pu retenir un cri de douleur.

 _-Chuuuuut ! Calme toi Ichi', si je ne fais pas ça tu vas avoir mal._

Ichigo hocha la tête et prit sur lui, Grimmjow recommença son va et vient à la recherche de cette petite boule de nerf qui lui ferait voir des étoiles, lorsqu'il entendit un "AAAAAAH" il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé, il continua quelque minutes de torturer sa prostate mais à bout remplaça ses doigts par sons sexe tendu.

La pénétration fut douloureuse pour Ichigo, Gimmjow le détendit comme il pu en l'embrassant et le léchant partout ou il pouvait, Il devait user de tous son self contrôle pour ne pas entamer un va et vient violent sous cet étroitesse plus qu'agréable.

Ichigo donna un petit coup de bassin qui fut le signal pour Grimmjow qui entama un long et lent va et vient, il continua un peu quand il entendit Ichigo:

 _-Aaah...Plus...Plus vite...Aaah...Grimm' s'il te plaiAAAAH_- !_

Grimmjow venait de retrouver sa prostate, n'oubliant pas sa précédente demande il accéléra et martela sa boule de nerf, les deux n'étaient plus que gémissement.

Ils étaient tous les deux à la limite, c'est Ichigo qui vint le premier.

-AAAAAAH GRIMMJOW !

Sous le resserrement des parois d'Ichigo, Grimmjow jouit à son tour.

 _-Ichi' !_

Grimmjow épuise tomba sur le lit.

 _-Grimmjow ? demande Ichigo._

 _-Hn ?_

 _-Je t'aime._

Cette phrase fit beuguer le cerveau du bleuté.

 _-Pardon ? demanda t-il surpris_

 _-Je t'aime. répéta t-il_

Ne voyant pas de réaction de sa part Ichigo pris ça comme un refus et se justifia.

 _-Tu...Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à mes sentiments, je voulais juste te le dir_-_

Il fut encore et toujours coupées par deux lèvres se posant sur les siennes avec envie et une langue quémandeuse de retrouver sa consœur à qui il laissa le droit de visite

Les deux se décollèrent à bout de souffle un filet de salive les liant toujours.

 _-Je t'aime aussi Ichigo._

Il lui sourit et s'embrassèrent de nouveau .

 _-Grimmjow ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Je suis nettoyé maintenant ?_

 _-Oui de fond en comble Berry. dit-il et Ichigo gêné comprenant le sous entendu._

 _-J'ai eu vraiment très peur Grimm, mais je savais au fond de moi que tu viendrais car tu as dit que tu me protégerais et je te faisais confiance._

 _-Pour toi Ichigo, si tu disparaissais, je remuerais ciel et terre pour te retrouver, car aux risques de paraître niais, je t'aime à en mourir._

C'est sur ses mots, qu'après un énième bisous, ils tombèrent tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

 **C'est la fin de «L'amour du risque», je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir lu!**

 **Si cette fanfiction vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne pense pas que ça va être la seule que j'écrirais.**

 **Au revoir et encore merci de votre soutient.**


End file.
